Not Always A Monster
by CokeOrPepsi
Summary: He was from 2, she was from 12. Basically enemies since before they were even born. But, he loved her. And he WILL get to keep her. Cato/Katniss
1. Cant Help It

**Why hello, my loves! Miss me? :) So, As I promised in my other story (The Window), I am starting a Cato/Katniss fic. It was a random idea that I couldn't get out of my head... :P**

**OH! And for those of you that have read my Glee in-progress story, Taking My Socks Off, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in like... Forever. I was busy, then I forgot about it... One thing turned into the next. But I WILL be updating as soon as possible! Don't give up on me... (;**

**And my life kinda SUCKS right now, so I might just resort to updating weekly instead of every other day. Every Sunday? Is that fair enough?**

**Okay, let me tell you about the story. It takes place in the first book, and I'm debating on whether I want it in three POV's, (Cato, Katniss and Peeta) or all Cato. This chapter will be Cato, and if you like it, I'll keep going with him. If you have questions that need to be answered, I'll do the three different ones. Let me know!**

**Another thing, this isn't going to be my only Katniss/Cato story. I'm starting another one, and I think you'll like it even more. I'll let you know as soon as I start posting. And if you want, I'll tell you the summary in advance, as a reward for your reviews. :) Just tell me if you want the summary or not. This is 'Not Always a Monster', and the other one will be 'The Love That Wasn't'.**

**Oh my Josh... These author's notes are getting longer and longer... Sorry about that! **

**(Oh, and by the way, I'm definitely more of a Peeta/Katniss kind of person, so don't hate me, I just HAD to write this or I would go INSANE.)**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games, as well as anything you recognize here DOES NOT belong to me. :P**

**Okay, I'll shut up now... Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Can't Help It**

**Cato's POV**

I'm from 2, she's from 12. We've basically been enemies since before we were born. And yet, I've loved her ever since I saw her become the Girl on Fire. (I had to admit, flames really worked for her.)

In a way, it's a good thing. It means I'm capable of not being a monster every once in a while. But I don't know what to do about it; one of us has to die in a few days.

And either way, there's a problem._ Loverboy._

They're supposedly the 'Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12'. I don't believe a thing. I mean, it's obvious HE loves HER, but it's ALSO obvious that SHE doesn't love HIM.

Well, with me being from district 2, I'm one of the Careers. Maybe I can use that to help her...

As I walk to the training room, I come to a realization.

_I have to get BOTH of us out alive._

.

.

.

I wake up to thumping down the hallway. I look to the clock on my nightstand and see that it's 2 in the morning. _Who's up at 2 in the morning?_ I think to myself.

I make my way to the door, slowly open it, and make my way through the long hallway. The thumping is coming from the training room. I open the door to see... _Her._ She's shooting arrows at targets, which explains the thumping. She doesn't notice my entrance, so I quietly make my way to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. She looks up at me with a shy smile on her face. And then, she talks to me for the first time.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, looking slightly concerned.

I smile. "No. Couldn't sleep, Firegirl?"

"Not really... I guess I just feel too...lonely," she shrugs, continuing with her target prctice. Her voice is...beautiful. I wonder if she can sing.

"Well...maybe I could help you...?" I suggest, winking when she turns to look at me.

"Aww, Cato, you wanna snuggle?" she giggles. In seconds, I was in front of her, my arms on the side of her head, trapping her.

"Sweetie, I want much more than that with you, but I'll take what I can get," I say, surprised by my sudden outburst.

She tries to duck under my arms to get free, and I take that opportunity to gently take her face in my hands and crush her lips with mine, and at first she's unresponsive, probably shocked, but eventually she starts kissing me back with twice as much passion.

_I wish Loverboy was here to see this... _The thought makes me smile into the kiss. I remove my hands from her face and move them down to her waist. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I turn and slowly walk to the elevator to get up to her floor. As she tangles her hands in my hair the doors open again, and I continue to slowly walk to her room, hoping I don't trip on something.

But when her door closes, all kissing stops.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, wondering if she's uncomfortable with me being here.

"No! I mean... Only if you want to," she says, looking at the ground.

It only takes me half of a second to respond, "I think I'll stay."

"You know, if you weren't such a good kisser I might have kicked your ass," ahh, THERE'S my Firegirl.

"I might not have minded," I say, grinning.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" she asks, all kidding aside.

I didn't plan on telling her now... What do I say?

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

_Come on, your Cato! Just think of something, but don't piss her off._

And then, the truth comes out before I can stop it. "I love you."

Her eyes became the size of the targets. She doesn't say anything.

"I...should get going," I say, feeling embarressed for the first time in my life.

I then feel her small hand on my wrist. "Don't go, I guess I kind of like you, too," she flashes me a cute crooked grin. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair. We lay on the bed, and I'm hoping she can get some sleep. I want to tell her about my plan tomorrow. I'm going to ditch the Careers in the arena and team up with her, keep up the romance, and if the crowd likes it, they'll change the rules and allow two victors due to popular demand. It's flawless, really. With my strength and overall power working with her stealth, we're invincible. This thought pleases me enough that I fall asleep peacefully.

.

.

.

_Oh shit._

I stayed all night. What if one of someone comes in and sees us?

I gently shake Katniss' shoulder, and her eyes flutter open. I swear that that's the hottest thing I have ever seen._ Ever._

"Hey, beautiful," I say with a smile. "I have to go, I don't want anyone to find us like this. But meet me in the training room tonight, there's something I want to tell you."

And with that, I hear the key being put in the door to unlock it. I panic, and so does Katniss. "Hide!" she hisses. I immediately run into the closet, hoping no one saw me. I hear voices, although the conversation is muffled by the closet doors. It lasts about ten minutes, and then the doors open, and there stands my Firegirl. She walks to the bathroom and grabs a towel, obviously about to take a shower, and then proceeds to start taking her clothes off. I'm shocked.

"You can leave now, 2," she says. I move to stand behind her and trace her small frame. She's in a light purple bra and matching underwear.

"Oh, and miss out on seeing my Firegirl naked? I don't think so," I grin and turn her around so I can bask in her beauty. She's gained alot of the weight that she didn't have from being malnourished. She's obvioualy not fat, and from the training, she's basically all muscle. her breasts aren't huge, but I think I like them all the same. And her ass... Don't even get me started on her ass.

"Like what you see?" she asks jokingly.

"You have NO idea."

She takes a step closer and runs her hand down my chest, and starts fiddling with the button on my jeans. "Well if you're staying, you have to take your clothes off too. Just to be fair," she teases. I decide to try my luck and step away, taking my shirt off as I go. She just stares.

I've been training my whole life, so obviously I'm toned. She wasn't expecting it to suit me so well.

She practically tackles me, but I manage to regain my balance. Her lips are on mine instantly, and I turn her around so she's pinned against the door. I move my hands to her ass, squeezing lightly. She rewards me with a long moan. Just then, we hear her door open, and we both freeze. "I'll hide again..." I say, moving to stand in the shower. She's about to say something to me when the bathroom door opens and in comes..._ Loverboy_, I think with disgust. I'm hidden by a half wall, but I can hear and see just about everything.

"Hey, Katn-" he stops, taking in her appearence. She's still in her bra and underwear, and he's staring at her chest. That bothers me.

Without a second thought, I step out of the shower and look menacingly into his eyes. "Watch where you look, Loverboy. You know, you should really knock before barging into someone's bathroom like that. Major cockblock, dude. NOT apprecciated."

He stares at me in disbelief, and then turns and hauls ass out the door.

Katniss grins mischeviously. "You should go, 2."

"Whatever. Don't stay naked TOO long without me," I wink and leave the room.

As soon as I step into the hallway, I get a furious glare from 12's mentor, Haymitch.

"I heard about your little encounter with Peeta," he starts. I'm surprised he actually looks sober. "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing, but Katniss is actually a good girl. Don't screw her over like I'm sure you've done to every girl you could get your hands on. The Games are in a week, don't let her get attached to you. Because loving someone is all they need to be able to take everything away from you." And with that, he walks away.

I shake my head and make my way to the elevator, knowing I would prove him wrong in the arena.

.

.

.

My day is pretty normal, I talk with my mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. I try to tell them about my plan with Katniss, and at first they throw a tantrum, but after a few death threats, I get them to agree. The rest of the day is pretty boring until I meet Katniss in the training room.

When I walk in, I notice that she's in her pajamas. It's a dark blue nightgown that only goes down to just below her butt. The straps are thin and by the way she's sitting, I can see down the front of it. I walk over to the couch she's sitting on and pick her up, sitting her on my lap so that the nightgown moved up a few inches, exposing her pea green underwear.

"Hey, 12," I smile at her.

"Hey, 2," she returns my smile.

"So, I was thinking I could ditch the Careers in the arena after I get whatever we need from the cornucopia. I'm determined to get both of us out alive. I already talked to Brutus and Enobaria, and they said they'll help. Okay?"

She looks up at me, and then her hands are in my hair. The kissing continues, and only one though occurs in my mind.

_I WILL get to keep my Firegirl._

.

.

.

**So... What did you think? (: Let me know! And if you haven't already read the A/N at the beginning of this...READ IT! I know it's long, but it's important! So, let me know your opinion about the POV's and the summary. I think the next chapter will be the Games. Hope you enjoyed it! See you Sunday... (:**

**~Alex**


	2. All I Wanted

**Hey there . (: Sooo... The reviews left me confused... I had alot of requests for Cato's POV, and then I had alot of requests from Cato, Katniss, and Peeta's. And then I decided that I'd rather be safe than sorry, so I'm doing all three. If that's not what you wanted, I'm EXTREMELY sorry. :P**

**I'm glad everybody liked the first chapter, it made me proud. :')**

**The inspiration for the chapter title is the song All I Wanted by Paramore. (I love them... (: )**

**Now, I have a question. Was anyone else upset that we didn't get to see Peeta shirtless in the movie? I know I was... /: But it CLEARLY states in the book that when Katniss finds him, she takes his shirt of and washes it. So... WHAT HAPPENED? That was like... The #1 thing I was looking forward to in the movie. /:**

**Well, I guess I should stop ranting about my crushed hopes and let you read the story... :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: All I Wanted

Katniss POV

I have no idea what happened. He's from 2, it's impossible for us to be with each other, _right?_

But when he kissed me, I felt..._Fireworks._ It made me want to rip his clothes off right there in the training room.

_Wow, Katniss, horny much?_ I think to myself.

And then he slept with me. He loves me. And I..._Like him._ The idea is new to me.

Whenever I'm around him, I feel like a little girl talking to her crush for the first time. I can't bring myself to be the confident, no-bullshit girl I usually am around other people when I'm with him. At first, I hated myself for it. I had Gale, I didn't need an asshole Career to distract me from him.

But he did.

And eventually, I was okay with that.

_Does that make me a bad person?_

I push the thought away and snuggle closer to his muscular, shirtless chest, thinking about the plan we had devised.

Cato was like the leader of the Careers, they would do just about anything he asked. As soon as we step foot in the arena, I was to run away from the Cornucopia and find a hiding place decently close to it, but still nowhere out in the open. Cato would gather all the nessecities we might need, and at nightfall, take the first watch. Instead of doing that, he would find me and we would get away from there as soon as possible.

He seemed pretty confident about it, so I didn't doubt him.

We only had four days until we entered the arena, so we spent as much time as possible with each other, hoping not to be caught. The roof, my room, the training room, and the cafeteria had become our favorite hang-out spots.

With thoughts of our secret encounters, I drift off to sleep, free of nightmares.

.

.

.

I wake up and see two gorgeous eyes staring intently at me.

"Hey, Firegirl," the owner of the pretty eyes says to me, smiling.

I smile in return.

He stands up to use the bathroom, and I notice that he's..._Naked._

"Cato!" I screech. "Put some clothes on!" I cover my eyes with the comforter.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't love everything you saw, 12," I can tell he's grinning, obviously feeling accomplished with making me uncomfortable.

I feel someone sit down next to me, and I slowly remove the covers from my face. He's smirking, now wearing his boxers. "Don't be such a pussy," he teases.

"Don't be such a douche," and with that, I walk to the bathroom and locked the door.

I take my nightgown off, as well as my underwear and bra, and step into the shower. I program it almost as hot as it can get, and set the soap to smell like flowers. I take my time, and start to relax while bathing myself until I hear the door open.

"Cato, I locked the door! How did you get in?"

"You know, they should _really_ make the locks more complex. I would have come in earlier, but I had to pee, and I didn't know if you were okay with me coming in."

"Whatever, 2. Just hurry up and get out," I tell him. I hear the toilet flush, and suddenly the shower door opens.

"Cato Alexander! Get the fuck out of my shower! I'm naked!" I scream and unsuccessfully try to cover my naked body.

"Well _duh_. Don't have a hissy fit, I'm a teenage guy; I get horny. And I just wanted to see what you would look like all naked and wet and stuff. I'm not gonna like..._rape_ _you_, 12." This doesn't reassure me. But as my curiosity gets the best of me, my eyes travel gradually lower and lower. I'm surprised, I didn't know they could be that..._big_.

And then all of a sudden, we're making out again.

_How does this even happen? Is my self control really_ that_ weak?_

All rational thought escapes my mind as his hands move to the most intimate place on my body, and his fingers slip inside of me. A loud and long moan involuntarily escapes my lips, and Cato looks proud of himself.

"Did you let that Gale guy touch you like this?" he asks huskily, as his fingers continue to move in and out of me, causing the most unusual pleasure to course through my body.

_I feel like such a dirty person..._

"N-noooooo," my answer accidently becomes another moan, as he starts to get faster.

"Good. I want to be able to be the first person to make you scream." And just like that, we were laying down in the shower, him on top of me, and us making out like maniacs.

"C-Cato..." I start, not wanting this to go any farther. "Stop."

He looks up at me, and I swear he isn't the same person. We're both soaked, and he stares down at me with an expression of pure lust. His lips move down to my neck, he kisses and bites in all the right places, and I know there will be a mark eventually. I don't know what else to do, so I try to push him away.

"Oh, come on 12, you know you love this," He states as he moves to get on top on me, and it doesn't take a genius to guess what he's planning on doing now.

"Cato! Stop! I don't want to do this..." I curse myself for sounding weak at the end of the sentence. If he doesn't stop now, I'm going to lose my virginity. _In a shower_, I think bitterly. And I know for a fact that I don't have the physical strength to stop him once he starts.

"Just shut the fuck up and take it like the slut you are!" he screams, but he freezes instantly.

I've been called plenty of names in my life, but never- _never- _a slut. I feel hurt, despite wanting to feel anger.

"Katniss... I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, and I got carried away-" I get up and walk out of the shower before he can finish. I need to just sit and breathe for a minute or two.

I walk to the bed, trying to control my breathing. I sit down and put my head in between my knees.

"Katniss?" I hear from the other side of the room. I'm surprised that he actually used my name this time... When I don't respond, he sits down next to me.

"I love you, please forgive me." I sit up and he moves a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I twist myself around and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. "If you _ever_ do that again," I say against his lips, "I _will not_ hesitate to rip your dick off." He chuckles.

"You didn't say it back." He stops kissing me and looks at me expectantly.

"Say what?" I ask.

"You didn't say you loved me."

"Does that bother you?"

"Maybe."

"Well your punishment for almost raping me is dealing with it."

"So you don't love me?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't _not_ say it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"The question is, what does it _not_ mean." He's grinning like a psycho.

"Don't be a smart ass, 2."

"Whatever. So, the Games start in two days. You need to start training in hand-to-hand combat, just in case we get separated in the arena." Wow, have two days passed already?

"Okay. Explain what I should do if I get in a fight," I start as we begin putting our clothes on.

"Oh, I'm not gonna _explain it_. We're gonna _try it_."

_How am I supposed to be ready to fight a Career in two days?_

And then it hits me; I won't. If I don't have Cato, I'm dead.

"Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"We're _not_ gonna get separated, right?" I ask nervously.

"Well I don't think so, but if we do I want you to be ready."

It happens in seconds; Peeta bursts through the door randomly, and digs a knife into Cato's shoulder. After the initial shock of the situation, I realize I have to help him, and I run over, adrenaline coursing through my veins at the sight of Cato's bloody body on my bed, and throw Peeta off of him.

"Help!" I scream. Two Avoxes rush in and lift Cato up, carrying him to wherever the hospital wing is. I'm about to follow them when Peacekeepers come in the door and carry a struggling Peeta away. I'm confused until I remember the rules. If you injur another tribute before the Games, you're punished. But I honestly don't care, the love of my life is bleeding to death somewhere in this stupid building, and I have to find him.

I run down the hall to Haymitch's door and walk in without knocking. He's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Haymitch! Where is the hospital?" I shout.

"Thirteenth floor. Why-" I run out of the run and to the elevator before he can finish his question.

Once I reach the thirteenth floor, I sprint to the front desk and ask for Cato Alexander, and run to room 17B when the lady tells me where he is. I swing open the door, and begin to wish I hadn't. But I have to stay strong, so I walk to the bedside despite the doctors' orders. He looks like a ghost. He's consious, although I don't understand how. One of the nurses tells me he's lost more blood than he can afford, and they are trying to keep him from falling asleep, because he might go into a coma.

"Cato..." I breathe. He looks at me, and I can tell he's trying not to appear weak, but it's kind of hard, given the circumstances.

"Hey, Firegirl," He flashes me a totally fake grin.

"Does it hurt?" How stupid am I? Does it hurt? Of course it does, dumbass!

"Oh, you know... I think I'm gonna die. No biggie."

And just then, he does. And two more times after that. The revival is one of the scariest things I have ever experienced in my entire life.

What if I lose him? What if I don't get to ever let him know that I actually love him?

These questions remain unanswered, but there's one thing I know for sure.

I _will_ get to keep my man.

.

.

.

**Did ya like it? (:**

**I certainly hope so! I LOOOVVVEEEDDD** **all the reviews I got made me super duper happy... (:**

**Review please!**

**See you next Sunday! Bye my loves!**

**~Alex**


	3. But It's Better If You Do

**Hey there loves! This is what alot of you have been waiting for... PEETA'S POV! :)**

**This is going to take place right before Peeta stabs Cato.**

**I'm absolutely LOVING all of the positive feedback I'm getting from this story! I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed. I love you so very much. (:**

**Alexander Ludwig is my new celebrity obsession. :)**

**The title of this chapter was inspired by the song But It's Better If You Do by Panic! at the Disco. You should really listen to it. (:**

**Yeah, well... On with the story! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not Always a Monster**

**Chapter 2: But It's Better If You Do**

**Peeta's POV**

I'm honestly not a nasty person, it's just that I love her.

But I can't have her.

And that bothers me.

I mean, I accepted that she didn't reciprocate my feelings at first, knowing that as long as she was happy, I didn't care who she ended up with. But a Career? That just wasn't acceptable.

She's probably just his sex toy.

And I'm not saying that I've never had dirty thoughts about her, I'm just saying that someone like her deserves to be made love to, not..._fucked._

I was secretly hoping that while we played the whole 'Star-Crossed Lovers' scheme, she would end up truly falling for me.

I now realize that I was utterly foolish for believing that something so perfect could be real.

I suppose I brought it on myself when I walked into her bathroom, but I didn't think my hormones would consume any rational thought I had when I saw her standing there in her underwear.

And when Cato appeared out of nowhere, also in his underwear, I almost lost it.

I honestly didn't realize that I had been staring at her boobs until Cato pointed it out. It was then that I also realize I was starting to pitch a tent.

Embarressed and raging, I stormed out and went to pout like a six year old.

.

.

.

I tried to get my mind to stray from the idea of Katniss and Cato having sex, but it seemed impossible. And to top it all off, my thoughts leave me with progressively tighter jeans and cold showers on my to-do list.

It makes me feel bad about myself...

Katniss is supposed to be _mine_.

She never let _me_ touch her that way...

It's just upsetting that I've worked all of my life to get her to be mine, and that jackass Career takes her from me in a second with his seductive asshole personality.

I've honestly contemplated injuring him a few times.

But I immediately feel like a nasty person, and push the thoughts away as soon as possible.

_Douche..._

He doesn't even realize that he's slowly killing me inside.

.

.

.

I wake up after having dreams of Cato raping and killing Katniss. It leaves me upset and angry.

And then, the anger becomes too much to bear.

At the breakfast table, (Katniss is absent, as always) I grab the knife I had been using and storm down the hallway, despite Haymitch's loud and drunken protests.

I reach the door I'm looking for, and rush in. He's standing right in front of me. _Perfect._

Without hesitation, I draw my hands back and throw them forward, cutting deep into his shoulder, before he even has a chance to process the situation.

He's carried out of the room by our Avoxes, and I'm carried out by three Peacekeepers.

I'm thrown into an all-white room, and someone steps in behind me. I look up to see another Peacekeeper standing before me, holding a knife.

And then everything goes black.

.

.

.

**Okay, so I know that I said I was only updating on Sundays, but I just finished this and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long! I know it's pretty short, but Peeta's chapters aren't all that important. I've had alot of comments about Katniss being too girly and not feirce.**

**I would just like to say that this is MY story, and if you don't like the way I handle the characters (which are not mine...) don't read this! If it was exactly the way it "should be", you'd be reading The Hunger Games, not Not Always a Monster. (Just saying.)**

**Not trying to be rude, just stating a fact! :P**

**And yes, I WILL be updating on Sunday still... Don't freak out. (:**

**Well... Love you guys! See you Sunday.(:**

**~Alex**


	4. Explanations

Hello, loves! (Sorry, not a chapter.)

I would first like to thank all of you that have read and reviewed to my story, it means the world to me. I can't even begin to express my gratitude to you all. The response has been astounding. It's exciting to know that so many of you have enjoyed my work! :)

Now, I would like to honestly apologize for not updating in...I don't even know how long. I feel as if I owe an explanation for my sudden disappearance. So here it is!

I've recently been caught up in a multitude of things, mostly school. Truth be told, I'm not exactly the best student. If I remember correctly, I'm currently failing...three classes? Maybe four?

Yeah, so that's the_ main_ reason. Although, I've also been going through some personal issues of late, and I've needed some time to myself. I _am_, however, extremely sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long.

And on an even more depressing note, these stories will soon be deleted. Don't hate me! It's just that, I've looked over them time and time again, and I've realized how honestly pathetic my writing quality is. If we're being completely honest, I'm only fourteen. I was thirteen when I wrote those stories. So I suppose it should have been expected that they wouldn't turn out like those of a professional author's. But still, it's the same for every story; the plot moves too fast, they're lacking detail, lacking creativity, maturity and overall sophistocation...

So yes, all of my stories will be deleted.

But wait! If you _honestly_ liked these stories, and you would enjoy reading a higher quality version of them, let me know in the comments and I may consider rewriting them. Only if you guys want, though.

Again, I am _extremely_ sorry, and I apprecciate you guys' patience with me!

Thank you all for being so supportive, I truly don't deserve it.

-Alex xx


End file.
